


My Second Favorite Gallagher

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Debbie Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Friendship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one shots of Debbie and Mickey being the epitome of a brOTP





	1. i have a thing for redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey gets beat up but his asshole dad and Debbie offers her aid and friendship

Debbie had the house all to herself. Fiona and Ian were at work, Lip was out doing some illegal shit, and Carl took Liam to the park to pick up chicks. She sighed at the quiet house, feeling weird in its rare state of emptiness. She had just put Franny to sleep and was confused on what do next. Normally she would be bouncing off the fucking walls, trying to juggle all of her shit together. Being so calm was definitely a weird sensation for her. She prodded into the living room, looking for something to ease her boredom. She had gotten what she wanted as she saw Mickey bleeding heavily on the carpet.

“Holy shit, Mickey, what the fuck happened to you?” Debbie exclaimed, rushing towards Mickey and guiding him to the kitchen table.

“My asshole of a dad, that’s who. Ran into him in the Alibi, asked me if I was still fucking Ian, I said yeah and some crap about how much I enjoyed it when he did. Probably wasn’t wise to piss him off like that, but he’s shit so let him suffer. Right, Debs?” Mickey explained, laughing a bit at the last sentence.

“Mickey, you’re bleeding like crazy. No fucking insult was worth this shit,” Debbie said, taking an ice pack out of the fridge and putting it on Mickey’s head.

“My dad would’ve beat me up no matter what I said, Debs, better to tease him a bit,” Mickey replied, sucking on a cut on his lip. Debbie sighed and shook her head slightly at the injured man in front of her, beat up because of a homophobic dad who didn’t want to see his son happy with a man. She hated the fact that Ian could’ve also been put in this position, bleeding all over the floor cause of his sexuality. The fact was that this sort of thing never happens to Ian, his family would never let it, and Debbie would have to make sure it would never happen to Mickey again.

“Dads are a bunch of assholes looking for reasons to hate their kids,” Debbie muttered, rummaging through junk drawers in exploration of some bandages.

“Ain’t that the motherfucking truth,” Mickey agreed. He smiled at Debbie slightly and she returned it as she grabbed the bandages and started wrapping them on him,” You don’t have to do this Debs, I can take care of myself.”

“Mickey, I’m bored out of my mind so let me just do this. Plus no one should ever have to take a beat down cause of something they can’t change about themselves, especially from their dads. I’d do this Ian, so I’ll do it for you.” Debbie responded, not looking Mickey in the eye as she was carefully wrapping up a nasty wound on his wrist. Mickey was glad she wasn’t looking at him as he was blushing quite profusely.

“I’m just the guy screwing your brother,” the raven-haired man said.

“You’re my brother’s boyfriend. And I see the way he look at you and how you look at him, you love each other and if anyone can make Ian as happy as you make him then I’ll do whatever I can to make sure they don’t fucking die. Ian needs some happiness,” Debbie replied, finishing up her handiwork.

“We all do. Thanks, Red,” Mickey said. Debbie tipped her head at him and pulled out two beers from the fridge, opening them up with a dirty knife laying on the counter. She gave one to him and took a long sip of hers.

“When you start drinking beer?” Mickey asked, gulping an ounce of this beverage.

“When I realized how fucking hard life is,” Debbie replied.

“Well I’ll cheers to that,” Mickey stated, holing out his bottle slightly.

“You’re a dork,” Debbie laughed but clinked her bottle against his anyway. They both took long sips from their beers, no sayin anything but still finding a weird comfort in each other’s presence.

“You gonna tell Ian the truth about what happened to you?” Debbie questioned, breaking the silence.

“Probably not, he’ll try to murder Terry and I don’t really want to take any chances,” the man responded.

Debbie nodded understanding his motives “What are you gonna say what happened instead?”

“I don’t know, I’ll say that I had a rouge drug deal or some shit like that.”

“You think my brother will actually believe that?”

“I hope so, Red.”

“Red is creative. Got any fun nicknames you call my brother?” Debbie joked.

“Uh—tough guy, firecrotch, carrot top, the list is endless,” Mickey recalled, laughing at each one he remembered.

“Firecrotch? Why do you call him—oh nevermind,” Debbie grimaced, not wanted to think of her fellow red haired brother in any sexual context, but she had a feeling Mickey wouldn’t hold much respect for that boundary.

“Hey you asked!” Mickey justified, smirking at the look of disgust in her face.

“I thought they would sweet.”

“What would ever give you that idea?”

“You’re always so mushy and caring towards Ian, I thought you’d have some cute nicknames to match.”

“I’m pretty sure Ian finds firecrotch an adorable nickname.”

“Heard my name, what’s up?” said Ian opening up the back door of the kitchen suddenly. He immediately noticed Mickey’s injuries and jumped to action,” What the hell happened, Mickey?”

Debbie watched at how protective Ian got the second he realized Mickey was hurt, it made her slightly envious at how much those two assholes cared about each other.

“I’m fine, just a bad trade today. Debs patched me up so I’m good, don’t worry,” Mickey comforted, gripping Ian’s hand.

“Are you sure? Do we need to see a doctor?” Ian asked, placing his hand on Mickey’s forehead where a cut was still left open.

“Fuck Ian, he’s fine. He didn’t break any bones, he’s conscious, he seems to be thinking straight, Mickey’s been through worse,” Debbie spoke up, defending Mickey which surprised Ian a little. Ever since Mickey unofficially moved in he’s been pretty separated from his siblings, they liked him but didn’t go out of their way to buddy up with him. Seeing Debbie, out of all his siblings, and Mickey having an actual conversation and defending each other was a little shocking.

“Alright then, didn’t realize you had a lawyer, Mick,” Ian replied.

“The only one that’s ever actually helped me win a case,” Mickey joked. Debbie giggled and playfully smacked her bother’s boyfriends shoulder.

“God, I feel like I’m third wheeling on you guys,” Ian said.

“You’ve been replaced, dear brother,” Debbie retorted. Ian laughed and cocked his eye brow at Mickey, expecting to say something in return.

“What can I say? I have a thing for redheads.” Mickey said, taking a sip of his beer.


	2. you like someone. it’s the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie likes a girl and Mickey’s the only one she feels comfortable enough to talk to about it

Mickey and Debbie were both lounging on the dusty couch that took up the limited space of the Gallagher living room. They both had half burned out cigarettes in their mouths and an empty house that permitted them to do that. Debbie had very little knowledge or interest in what her siblings were doing and was grateful that it was just her and Mickey. They had become quite close over the past couple of weeks which surprised them both as they were polar opposites, maybe not so much though as conversation between the two started flowing. They both had become each other’s best friends in a way, even though they would never say that to one another.

“Mickey, can I ask you something?” the young Gallagher asked.

“Shoot,” Mickey responded, let a puff of smoke exit form his mouth before looking at Debbie.

“How did you know you were gay?” Debbie said quickly, blushing slightly. Mickey stared at the girl with raised eyebrows and a somewhat blank expression before answering,” I don’t really know, Red, I don’t think I like guys, I think I just like your brother.

“How did you know you liked him?”

“What the fuck is with this goddamn interrogation? If I wanted to be asked a bunch of questions, I’d get arrested,” Mickey said dramatically,” Why are you askin question about being gay in the first place?”

Debbie stayed silent for a while. She thought she liked someone—a girl. That was weird for her since all she could think about since she turned 10 was boys and sex with boys, but this girl brought out something her that didn’t feel like the superficial bullshit she felt with all her other boyfriends or lovers. She felt real with her—her crush. Mickey caught on.

“You like a chick?” Mickey questioned, his face growing steadily more surprised at the revelation. The questioning queer nodded.

“Shit. Well—um—good for you, Red,” Mickey congratulated awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“Mickey, I don’t know if I like her—no, I do—but does that make me gay? What if she’s the only girl I end up liking? Do you think if she dumps—rejects me I’ll turn straight again? Maybe I won’t like anyone after her—“

“Calm the fuck down, Red. You can’t bang a chick if you die first.”

“Jesus, Mick, what the hell is happening?” Debbie groaned while laying her head on his shoulder. This was an oddly personal move that she was sure Mickey would retract from but he weirdly didn’t do anything about it and let her despair into his sweater.

“You like someone. It’s the worst, I know,” the older man joked. Debbie picked up her head and burned out her cigarette on the coffee table.

“Is this how you felt about Ian?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do about it?”

“I didn’t do jack-shit. I let him leave before finally doing something. Even when I did do something—shitty timing,” Mickey admitted, letting his guard down slightly.

“You think I should make a move?” Debbie asked.

“I ain’t telling you to do shit, Red. Do whatever the hell you want to because this is your fucking chick—not mine,” Mickey replied calmly. Debbie stared at the ceiling for a while, unaware of what to do, or even think, next. She noticed that Mickey was found the same thing as her and it felt strangely comforting.

“Mickey?” the redhead said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

“Mhm,” Mickey murmured.

“I’m gonna tell her,” Debbie announced, her eyes shifting to her raven-haired friend.

“This mean you gay now or...” Mickey smirked. Debbie grinned at the Milkovich and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

“It means I like a girl which is supposed to be your job,” Debbie joked.

“You’re an asshole,” Mickey laughed.

“You wish,” Debbie remarked. Mickey just shook his head and bit on his tongue to control his laughter.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while! Are you a top or a bottom?” Debbie asked in all seriousness. Mickey froze at the abruptness of the question and gawked at Debbie.

“The fuck should I tell you that shit?”

“Well if me and this girl are ever have sex then I need to know what position is better. I like to keep my options open.”

“Jesus Christ, just stick your fingers in each other and call it a night,” Mickey exclaimed.

“Bottom then?”

“Best position doesn’t make you a bitch.”

“How would’ve thought our very own lowlife was a bottom?” Debbie teased.

“Why don’t you get dominated by this girl of ours first before you start getting up on my case?” Mickey defended, hiding a tiny smirk on his face.

“I’ll put it on the list,” Debbie confirmed. Suddenly the front door of the Gallagher house rattled and Mickey’s boyfriend opened it .

“Hey guys,” greeted Ian as he walked past them and through the kitchen to grab a beer,” What were you two taking about?”

“Red was telling me about—ow!” Mickey began before Debbie promptly kicked him in the shins.

“I don’t want anyone else to know about this, they’ll say I’m being irrational or some shitand I seriously don’t want to deal with that,” Debbie whispered. Mickey nodded in understanding. He knew that this was new to Debbie and that she needed to figure it out for herself before getting anyone involved. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt proud knowing he was the first person Red told about her situation. He never had anyone count on him to just have a conversation with, and the fact that Debbie Gallagher was the first one was somewhat shocking. He didn’t mind it though.

“You okay, Mickey?” Ian asked from the kitchen.


	3. queer southside trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona has left Chicago and Debbie is left to do some thinking, good think Mickey’s there for emotional support
> 
> *bonus*   
> Lip and Ian do some chatting and see their little sister cozying up to Mickey. Lip assumes the worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished Shameless season 9 and so I’d just like for you to imagine a lot of this shit taking place after it so....yeah
> 
> thx

****“So Fiona’s gone,” Debbie confirmed. Fiona had left Chicago earlier that morning while everyone was sleeping. There was nothing in her room except a note saying that she left to be with Jimmy and that she loved all of them—even Frank. It was sudden but Debbie had to admit that there was subtle signs, the way she would get teary when one of her siblings said something exceptionally nice to her, her disinterest to find a boyfriend, and her slacking attitude. Everyone was of course distraught and upset she left but at the same time they were all happy she could move on from this life she was chained to at the Gallagher household. They would all do the same at some point, but not for a long time—or at least Debbie hoped not for a long time.

“She ever coming back?” Mickey asked earnestly. He and Debbie were sitting on the front porch bench of the Gallagher house with warm beer cans in their hands. It was one in the morning but neither of them felt like going to sleep.

“I honestly don’t know, I hope she does. I mean she was a major asshole sometimes but she’s my sister, ya know?” Debbie explained.

“She’s a good person, Red, you’d miss a person like her,” Mickey said.

“Yeah, god, I feel like such a wuss. She’s been gone for less than a day and here i am mourning her like she’s dead,” Debbie signed, knocking back a long sip of beer.

“Well it must be hard, Red, having someone leave you like that. It didn’t help that you’re now living in a house with all boys—“

“—Jesus! I have to live in a house with all boys now!” Debbie interrupted with a look of shock on her freckled face.

“It won’t be that bad, Debs,” Mickey grinned. Debbie just shook her head in disbelief.

“Of fucking course it’ll be bad, Mickey! Jesus, I also now need to come out to them without Fiona’s dumb emotional support,” Debbie grumbled.

“If worse comes to worse, Red, I’ll be you’re emotional support,” Mickey said in mock seriousness. Debbie just glared at him, annoyed.

“No offense but I think I’ll pass,” Debbie retorted.

“Oh come on, Gallagher! You tell me shit and I tell you shit, we’re like...friends at this point,” Mickey explained.

“Really? You want to be friends with me? Sexually confused teenage mom Debbie Gallagher,” Debbie replied with a raspy laugh.

“Well I’m no better, Red, if you haven’t noticed. Queer Southside trash whose been in prison more times than his own home,” Mickey said with a similar laugh to Debbie’s.

“We’re both massive screwups aren’t we?” Debbie mumbled, fiddling with the tab of her beer can.

“Yep,” Mickey responded softly with a fragile tone. Debbie turned to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Mickey let it happen which Debbie was great up for. She needed to lay her head on something, she didn’t expect it to be Mickey Milkovich’s shoulder but she learned to make due with what she was given.

“How did we end up here?”

“Bad parenting, bad neighborhood, bad choices—take your pick.”

“Can I go with all of the above?” the redhead joked. 

“It’s the right answer anyway,” Mickey commented. Ian said that he liked the way Mickey smelled, Debbie understood what he meant in that moment. Laying on the man’s shoulder gave her all the smells she grew up with: cigarette smoke, hard liquor, but also something non distinctly sweet—like honey of chocolate. She realized that Mickey wasn’t supposed to smell nice to a lot of people, just the people who understood what it was like to grow up destined to be a train wreck of a person. It was oddly comforting.

“Red?” Mickey muttered.

“Yeah?” Debs replied.

“I’m sorry Fiona left,” the raven-haired man uttered. Debbie buried her head deeper into Mickey’s shoulder. She wasn’t sad, she want crying, but she was just tired of everything happening. It wasn’t going to stop, she was aware, but in the mean time she was happy someone was aware as well.

 

***

 

Lip and Ian were both smoking cigarettes in their old room, wide awake. They both couldn’t sleep and since Mickey wasn’t there (or anywhere in the house as far as they knew) they decided to have one of their long overdue brotherly chats. They were going to have a lot more of those now that Fiona left, leaving the two of them to be the heads of the house.

“So we’re gonna be doing Fiona’s job, now?” Ian asked through a veil of smoke.

“I don’t see anyone else doing it,” Lip retorted,” Is Mickey gonna be staying here?”

“Most likely, his dad’s living at his house and I don’t think he’s gonna invite him in with open arms anytime soon,” Ian explained.

“Well then he’s gotta pay rent, so do Debbie and Carl.”

“Carl’s in military school—are we just gonna keep him from doing that?”

“God, Ian, I don’t know what to do. I’m not Fiona, and she sure as hell didn’t give me an instruction book on how to be her before she left.”

“We’ll figure it out, Lip. We always have,” Ian consoled, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder.

“God, we’re gonna be raising this shitshow from now, Ian.”

“Something tells me it won’t be as easy as Fiona made it look.”

“When has Fiona ever made it look easy?”

“Good point?”

“We’ll have to deal with keeping Carl out of jail—“

“—and making sure Debbie doesn’t get pregnant again.”

“Jesus, Ian, we’re going to have to deal with a teenage girl by ourselves now.”

Ian let out a laugh,” You are aware we sound like such dads right now, right?”

“Just getting into character,” Lip grinned. Suddenly, something caught his eye and opened the window blinds slightly,” Um, Ian, why are Debbie and Mickey outside laying on each other’s shoulders?”

“What?” Ian questioned before opening the blinds to see the sight his older brother was seeing: her little sister resting her head on his his boyfriend’s shoulder, a sight he never expected to see.

“Are they like—?” Lip suggested which made Ian cringe.

“Jesus, no they’re not. He’s gay and not into younger women who happen to be my sister,” Ian hissed which made Lip smirk.

“Whatever you say, dude,” Lip teased.

“Go to goddamn sleep, asshole,” Ian swore.


End file.
